The Cure
by Ecto-1
Summary: Kitt gets injected with a deadly virus that has no known cure. Will Karr find out how to destroy the virus or will it be to late to save his brother?


Kitt was lying on a doctor's exam table (he hated those with a passion) for his check up. The Foundation wanted to make sure he was healthy. As he was lying there, trying to entertain himself by making out pictures on the ceiling, the doctor came in. But this doctor was different. Come to think of it, Kitt never seen this man before in his life.

Kitt asked, "What happened to Dr. James?" The man replied, "Something came up and he had to leave. But he wanted me to give you your vaccination shot." Kitt was a bit weary of this man but since he was a doctor, who was he to complain? So the doctor rubbed the area on Kitt's upper arm with an alcohol wipe, pushed the needle in, and injected the liquid into Kitt's veins. After a few seconds, the doctor wiped the injection site with another alcohol wipe and put on a band-aid. After doing a few other things, the doctor deemed Kitt healthy. Hopping off the table, Kitt quickly walked out of the room and to where the others were waiting.

Michael smiled as he asked, "So, buddy, how was you check up?"

Kitt rubbed his bandaged arm gently, "It was fine. I have never been so bored in my life. The next time Devon sends us on a boring mission, I'm going to keep my mouth shut." Everyone laughed as Devon walked up and clapped his hand on the young AI's shoulder as Kitt turned to give him a smile, to which Devon returned in kind. As they were walking back to the Estates, Kitt stumbled and fell. Karr, hearing a soft grunt, turned around and walked back to help his brother. Kitt was starting to feel very strange. Karr put Kitt's arm around his shoulder as he hoisted the young AI to his feet.

"Kitt? What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know, Karr. I felt dizzy all of a sudden."

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Not long at all. Maybe I'm just tired. I did have a long day, you know, with that meeting and the physical."

"You're probably right, Little One. I'll help you to your room."

"Thank you, Karr."

Then all of a sudden, Karr stopped. When Kitt was going to question him, the darker AI quickly picked Kitt up, bridal style, and carried him the rest of the way to the Estates. Kitt was gonna complain about being able to walk but besides the dizziness he was feeling, he was hit with a sudden wave of exhaustion. He was out before Karr walked to the front steps.

When Karr reached Kitt's room, he gentle lowered his sleeping brother onto his bed as he started removing his baby brother's socks and shoes. He was just about to cover Kitt up with the blanket before deciding he would be much more comfortable without his clothes. So Karr undressed Kitt and put a baggy shirt on the younger one. Kitt never stirred once. Afterwards, Karr then proceeded to cover Kitt up as he placed a gentle kiss on Kitt's forehead and quietly left the room.

Karr was awakened a little bit after midnight because the mind link he and Kitt shared flared up. Knowing that something was wrong, Karr left his room and went into Kitt's. Walking quickly to his brother's side, Karr placed a hand on Kitt's forehead in order to calm him down. But he received a nasty surprise. Kitt was burning up! Putting his hand back where it was, he found out that Kitt's temperature was 104.8 and rising rapidly. Immediately, the older AI ran into Kitt's bathroom (each room is a Suite and has everything), grabbed a washcloth, put it under the tap, wrung it out a bit and returned to Kitt's side. Placing the compress onto Kitt's forehead, Karr hoped it would bring down the mysterious fever. But it didn't even make a dent. After a few minutes, Karr checked Kitt's temp again. 105.2. 'What the heck?' he thought, 'what's going on here?'

As he tried to bring Kitt's fever down, Karr called Michael. Michael, who did not like to be woken up in the middle of the night, was about to give whoever it was on the phone a good chewing out when he realized it was Karr. Karr told him the situation as Michael quickly woke up, all signs of sleep gone. Hanging up the phone, Michael called Bonnie and told her what was going on. Bonnie told Michael to tell Karr to bring Kitt into the Infirmary. But when Karr received the message, he was hesitant.

"Kitt was fine before he went to his check up. I know something's wrong. I'm going to try something." Feeling bad that Kitt was suffering, Karr gently picked up his brother, walked down the stairs and outside to the garage. Everyone was trying to figure out what Karr was doing.

"Uh, Karr? You do know that it's cold out here and Kitt's in nothing but a shirt and boxers, right?"

Giving Michael a look that shut the tall man up, Karr gently tried to rouse Kitt from his sleep. Kitt was barely coherent as Karr gently put him down on his feet.

"Kitt, I need you to change into your alt form. Can you do it?"

A slow nod and a few seconds later, Kitt was a Trans-Am. Picking up a laptop from a nearby console, Karr walked up to Kitt, opened his door and got in. Everyone gathered by Kitt's door as they were to trying to figure out what Karr was doing. Since Kitt went back to sleep (because of the fever), Karr needed to override his systems so he could figure out why Kitt wasn't feeling well. Karr then hooked the laptop into Kitt and opened a diagnostics program. What came back was unexplainable. Kitt had a virus and it was slowly killing him!

To say Karr was angry wasn't far off. Karr was beyond angry! How could they do this to such a sweet and innocent being? Karr quickly statred up a program on the laptop to help with the virus. At first, it seemed to be working, then all of a sudden, there was this window that popped up saying that due to the virus being an extremely rare one, it couldn't destroy it.

Slamming a fist down onto Kitt's unique steering wheel, Karr growled. Michael poked his head in and asked, "Karr? What's going on?"

Shaking his head, Karr sighed, "The anti-virus can't do anything. The virus...the virus, it's... Oh my god!"

Michael grabbed Karr's shoulder and turned him sideways so the AI was looking at him. "Karr, what's wrong with Kitt?! Tell me, please!"

"Kitt obtained a virus and it's... It's slowly killing him. The anti-virus can't do anything since the virus is rare and there's nothing it can do."

A gasp was heard, then, "You mean...?"

Karr sighed softly, "I don't know, but I'm not going to let Kitt die. I just need to-"

Looking up, Karr's eyes flashed as he saw the doctor who started this whole thing. Pushing Michael to the side, Karr ran from his brother and tackled the man to the floor, hard. Not wanting to knock him about before his questions were answered, Karr grabbed the man's collar and shook him hard.

"What did you give my brother and how do I cure him?!" No answer. Karr then tried a different tactic. Removing his hands from the man's shirt, Karr quickly placed them on his throat and started squeezing.

"You'd better answer me right now before I snap your neck!"

Gasping, the man quickly answered, "It's a rare virus-"

"I know that! I'm going to ask you again and I want a straight answer. What did you give my brother and how do I cure him?"

Squeezing the man's throat painfully tight, Karr wasn't letting up on the pressure. Finally, the man gasped out, "I don't know what the virus is, all I know is that there is no known cure. So your brother is as good as de-"

He never finished his sentence before Karr knocked him out.

Karr was stressing out badly, there was no cure and he was going to lose-

No, he wasn't going to lose Kitt. He needed to find out what there is in cures. Surely, he could find something, right?

Michael, Devon and Bonnie were watching as the police picked up the man and took him to the Police Station as Karr was pacing, trying to figure out how he could save his baby brother's life. The dark AI walked towards Kitt and placed his hands on the shiny black hood. Soft noises were coming from the silent black Trans-Am. At first they thought it was Kitt, but they were wrong. The soft sobbing was coming from Karr. Knowing they could do nothing at the moment, the three humans quietly walked away, giving the brothers time alone.

After what seemed like hours, Karr quieted down. Gently touching the mind-link, he found that Kitt was shielding himself. Karr knew Kitt wouldn't respond but touched the shield to let the younger AI know he was there. Picking up the laptop he used earlier, Karr made himself comfortable on Kitt's hood. Just then, an email icon flashed on the laptop. Karr tried to figure out who would email him since the only ones who would are Kitt, Michael and Devon. He was about to delete it when he saw the subject: Cure.

Throwing caution to the wind, Karr opened the email and read it. What he saw confused him. Instead of telling him how to get the cure for Kitt, there was a riddle: It's there when we're born, it's there when we die, it flows within us, it gives us life.

As Karr tried to figure out what the riddle meant, it hit him. Blood. Ok, he got that but how is there a cure in blood? He searched the email for more information. There was none. As he was going to close the laptop, another email came through. Quickly opening it, Karr saw that it wasn't typed but an article. As his eyes moved rapidly over the screen, he pulled back and gasped. The article was about him! Knowing that he didn't have much time, Karr got up off of Kitt's hood and ran towards the med-bay. As the massive doors opened, he ran in, grabbed the nessacery things and raced back.

Spreading out the medical equipment on Kitt's hood, Karr tied the tourniquet onto his own arm, found a vein, swabbed the spot with an alcohol wipe (he hated needles with a passion but this was for Kitt) and pushed the needle under his skin. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Karr made sure there was a good amount of his blood in the syringe. Pulling the needle out, Karr quickly grabbed a gauze pad and pressed it to the spot on his arm. Opening Kitt's door, Karr got in and started typing in commands. But Kitt wasn't responding to them!

"NO! KITT! Please, please, don't do this!" Karr tried everything he could to get his baby brother to respond to him but nothing. The darker AI thought fast, there was one thing he could try but it could hurt them both. Karr touched the mind-link and steeled himself for what was about to happen. Taking a deep breath, Karr started shattering the shield. Biting back a pained cry, Karr struck it again. Then he heard it. A soft gasp. Reaching over, Karr gently touched Kitt and to his amazement, Kitt responded to the touch!

Knowing time was of the essence, Karr asked, "Kitt, I know I shouldn't be asking this, but can I ask you to change into your human form?"

A quietly whispered, "I'll try." was heard as the sleek body of the Trans-Am melted into soft human flesh. Because of the virus weakening his body, Kitt couldn't stand but Karr caught him before he collapsed. Karr quickly pushed the needle into Kitt's arm and emptied the syringe. Pulling the needle out, Karr wiped the spot with a wipe and put a Band-Aid on the site. When Kitt didn't move, Karr thought he was too late. Panic taking over quickly, he started shaking Kitt, tapping his face, anything he could think of to awaken his brother.

A thought came to the elder brother as he leaned his head and placed his ear over Kitt's chest. Hoping to hear that beautiful sound, Karr held his breath.

When Michael, Devon and Bonnie walked back in, they were shocked when they saw Kitt in Karr's arms, not moving. When Karr looked up, he sadly shook his head, indicating that Kitt didn't make it. Bonnie instantly started tearing up, clinging to Michael as he held her tightly. Devon brought his hands to his face, not wanting anyone to see him cry.

Karr hugged Kitt close, not wanting to let the only one precious in his life go. As his tears fell, Karr whispered, "Kitt, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. Please forgive me. You are the most amazing thing that ever happened to me. I wish there was a way I can bring you back, baby brother. I'm so sorry, Kitt. I love you." Karr then leaned over and gave Kitt the most gentle and tender kiss on his cheek.

Everyone watched the heart-breaking moment as Karr reached down and took Kitt's hand in his and squeezed it but never let go. Karr was about to speak when something all of sudden made him speechless. A gentle squeeze on his hand! Karr's breath hitched when beautiful sky-blue eyes opened and stared straight into Karr's own. Kitt found himself surrounded by arms, hugging, touching and kisses (from Karr). After a few moments of happiness, Karr found his voice and said, "I think I'll take Kitt to his room. I just need to make sure he's ok." Everyone agreed as Michael asked, "Will you tell us how Kitt's back? I thought that virus was suppose to kill him?" Cradling Kitt close to him, Karr responded, "I'll tell you everything as soon as I make sure Kitt's stabilized, I promise."

A soft voice on the mind-link whispered, 'I'd like to hear that too, please Karr?'

Turning his head towards Kitt, Karr smiled as he turned towards the others, motioning with head to follow him, lead everyone to Kitt's room.

With Kitt on the bed, Karr made sure he was stable with no trace of the virus anywhere, making his baby brother comfortable, Karr said, "Ok, everyone, the virus is gone. After Kitt's better, I'm going to make sure we both have our anti-virus software upgraded so nothing like this ever happens again. By the way, what happened to, uh?"

Bonnie sat up straight in her chair, "His name is Dr. Jeff Wallden, he used to work here years ago, when Karr was born. Jeff made an anti-virus that he thought would destroy any and all viruses. He was wrong. One day, against everyone's advice, he tried it on Karr. Karr almost died but Wilton knew what to do. He never told us what he did, only that one day, Karr would know what to do if it happened again. Jeff was let go because of that incident. When he came back, I should've known it was him. None of this should've happened."

Michael then said, "Dr. James was found alive but barely conscious. He was beaten badly and found in an alley a couple of miles from the Estates."

Karr and Kitt both sighed at the same time, to which everyone laughed.

Then Devon asked, "Now, Karr, if you would be so kind as to tell us how Kitt is still here with us, we would most undoubtedly appreciate it."

Shaking his head, Karr chuckled, "Ok, but next time, please limit your sentences to at least 15 words or less. I would appreciate it."

Laughing erupted in the room as Devon sat there like a fish out of water.

As the noise died down, Karr explained, "As I was trying to figure out what to do, I decided to grab the laptop and research some stuff. When all of a sudden, there was an incoming email message. I was going to delete it but when I saw the subject, I decided to open it. Then there was this weird riddle: It's there when we're born, it's there when we die, it flows within us, it gives us life.

It took me a minute to realize it was blood. But when I tried to look for more information on the cure, there was none. Feeling a bit frustrated, I closed the laptop but not before I received another message. This time, it wasn't a riddle or a message, it was an article. It was a picture of me when I was born. As I read the words that came with the article, I was shocked. Wilton said that he knew someone was going to try and kill Kitt but he didn't say who, but that, well if I was in my human form, my blood would cure my brother. So, that's what I did."

As everyone sat there, thinking about everything Karr said, he reached over, took Kitt's hand and squeezed it. Karr smiled when Kitt squeezed it back. Using the mind-link, Kitt whispered, 'I heard what you said earlier, Karr. And I can't forgive you.'

Karr's heart almost stopped when he heard those words. 'Did I do something wrong to make you not forgive me, Kitt?'

Kitt shook his head as he said, 'You said you were sorry you couldn't save me and to forgive you. I can't forgive you Karr because you did save me. It just took the blood awhile to get rid of the virus.'

Realizing he said something else, Karr's face turned red. Michael, seeing this, quickly ushered the other two out of the room. Closing the door, Michael and the others went to their own rooms for the night, knowing full well that Kitt was in good hands.

Back in Kitt's room, Karr was about to leave when Kitt quickly grabbed his wrist. Giving Karr the most amazing smile, Kitt said, "Karr, you are the most amazing thing that ever happened to me. And if it hadn't been for you letting me into your life, I wouldn't be here right now with you as my brother and best friend. So, thank you for being there for me, Karr. I love you."

With that, Kitt pulled Karr down onto his bed and kissed his brother's cheek as Karr wrapped his arms around his baby brother and hugged him tight.

Karr was about to get up again when Kitt asked, "Karr?"

Turning around, Karr responded, "Yes, Kitt?"

A little hesitation, "Would you mind staying with me tonight? Please?"

Kitt played with his fingers shyly as he asked. Without a word, Karr walked out of the room. Kitt, feeling a bit upset that Karr didn't accept his invitation, laid face down on his pillows and sighed sadly. A few minutes later, his door opened but Kitt didn't see who walked in until he felt his side of the bed dip down. He chanced a look and saw that it was Karr. Karr leaned over as he stroked Kitt's blond hair, earning him a soft moan. Kitt turned his head towards Karr and the older of the two caught some tears in the beautiful sky blue eyes. Reaching out and wiping the tears away, Karr asked, "What's wrong, Kitt?"

"I thought I made you angry when I asked if you wanted to stay with me tonight. I'm sorry if I did."

A gentle smile graced Karr's features, "Oh, Kitt, I wasn't angry. I had to go change. I'm not gonna sleep in the clothes I had on all day. Do you still want me to stay with you, Kitt?"

Nodding, Kitt scooted backwards towards the wall as Karr slipped under the covers. Wrapping their arms around each other and holding each other close, both brothers knew that there was nothing that they would do for each other. As they both slipped off to sleep, Karr kissed Kitt's cheek as he whispered, "I love you, Kitt."

Sighing contently, Kitt returned the kiss as he whispered as well, "I love you, too Karr and thank you again."

A yawn answered him as well as a quiet, "You're welcome, baby brother."

As they slipped into sleep, both brothers knew that they were safe. Even though, they knew that they lived in a dangerous world, they would always have each other's backs as well as their friends'. And they were thankful they had each other.


End file.
